


Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Today

by TarnisisLH



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, What if Belle was Bob Cratchit's mother, all the feels, love beyond death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: A Christmas Carol AU: Belle had always loved Ebenezer Scrooge and not even death could change that... What if Belle, Scrooge's long lost love, was the mother of one Bob Cratchit? And what if she played a greater role in the classic tale we've all grown to love?
Relationships: Belle/Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol)
Kudos: 3





	Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Today

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: As long as I can remember A Christmas Carol has always been one of my favorite stories. It was the perfect tale with elements of horror, romance, hope, and overall redemption and forgiveness. But one part of the story never sat well with me. (Emily- sometimes known as Belle) the love of Scrooge's life.
> 
> In the original novel by Charles Dickens, Scrooge got to see a glimpse of her as a mother with children around her, but nothing else was revealed. . . So I got to thinking. What if Belle and Ebenezer were tied beyond the point that they went their separate ways? What if Belle had married a good man and been the mother of one Bob Cratchit?
> 
> With such speculations this story was born. It's a short story split into several parts. I have taken bits and pieces from all of my favorite versions of A Christmas Carol, so it's a mixture of the original book, the musical by Alan Menken, the Muppets version, and several others. It's such a rich plot that it wasn't hard to do. I may have gotten carried away. Hahahah...
> 
> Thank you in advance for giving this story a chance, dear readers! It was a labor of love and I'm excited to share it with you! So without further adieu, I wish you happy reading and a Merry Christmas!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own A Christmas Carol (I am not Dickens, mores-the-pity) or any of the characters mentioned. The plot is my idea, but I'm more than happy to share~

**Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Today**

**1 .**

_“It is required of every man that his spirit travel far, lending help to those he can, no matter who they are. But if you don’t go forth in life spreading joy and easing pain, your spirit will go forth in death and you shall wear a chain…”_ **_-Jacob Marley (_ ** **Link by Link )**

**~**

Belle Cratchit had lived a full life. She had been blessed with a beautiful little family ( a husband, son, and daughter) and plenty of good cheer. And when she lay dying, they had been beside her, whispering words of love as she left the world of the living. 

At first there had been darkness, but as her spirit rose past the confines of her body, she hadn’t been afraid. Because she could see it. A vibrant spiral of pure light that beckoned her, welcoming her without words. . . But before she could enter into the light, something stopped her. 

Something was _missing._ Past her purview, it waited. 

Her life had been one of joy. Her family knew she was beyond pain, and no longer needed her. She had been happy with her lot. No regrets… save _one._

Just one point of remorse. One piece of her life that had always haunted her. One person among so many, that had tinted the otherwise wonderful life she had led. . . One man that still needed her with everything that he was. 

And that was why Belle Cratchit made up her mind to stay in the world of the living. Staying her final rest… 

Belle waited for several years, a spectre hovering on the borders of life. She spent the time watching and listening, and she learned much. 

Her son Bob had a family of his own now. He was a tender father and a hardworking man. But despite his best efforts, his son Tiny Tim was ailing and crippled. 

Belle had never met her grandson in life, but she loved the little boy dearly. He never complained or grew angry about his disabilities or hardships. Such a rarity in a world of constant trials. His heart held a warmth for all humanity, his views of life nothing short of awe-inspiring. 

Belle watched over the boy, singing to him deep into the night when his parents were fast asleep. From the private smile he always wore, she knew he could hear her in his dreams. 

Then, in the dark hours of the morning, she would leave the Cratchit home, walking the streets of London until she ended up at _his_ door. She would stand outside, staring at the same window until the sun rose. At the same time everyday, _he_ would leave his home to go to his office in the bowels of the city, never once noticing her presence as she drifted by his side. 

She wanted to speak to him, but no words ever came. All she could offer him were silent tears and prayers. But prayers would never be enough. Not when she could see his twisted, darkened soul, and the beginning of ghostly chains wrapping about his ankles and wrists. 

Yes, it would take a lot more than prayers to save a soul as damned as Ebenezer Scrooge...

But Belle would be damned, if she didn’t _try._

* * *

**2 .**

_“There was a time when I was sure you and I were truly one. That our future was forever and would never come undone. And we came so close to being close, and though you care for me. . . There’s distance in your eyes tonight, so we’re not meant to be.”_ **_\- Belle (_ ** **When Love is Gone )**

**~**

Belle had loved Ebenezer since their first meeting. They’d been youths, him apprenticing with Mr. Fezziwig, and her learning her trade as a new seamstress. The Fezziwigs had been old family friends of her late father, and had often welcomed her into their home. There she had met the reserved bank clerk, and she had been lost. 

She recalled those days fondly. The quiet moments stolen between them, with blushes and flattering niceties. But it had always been more for them. In the spaces between the well-mannered conversations and propriety, there had been a kinship that Belle had never felt with another being, living or dead. Ebenezer had seen her clearly, and she had seen him. And from that moment on, there had never been another man that she loved quite so well. 

When Ebenezer proposed to her at the Fezziwig’s Christmas Party, Belle had felt that all her wishes had been realized. She had been so happy, dancing with her beloved under the holly and mistletoe sprigs. He’d stolen the sweetest kiss, as he slid the ring upon her finger, and she had known that their life together would be a blessed one. 

It had taken her three years to know better. 

Ebenezer had promised they would wed once he’d become independent in his work. With the partnership of his best friend Jacob Marley, the two had started their own enterprise. 

Belle had waited patiently. And just as patiently, she’d watched the love of her life transform from a kind man, to a cut-throat. He had loved her once, but his new mistress - gold and silver - had replaced Belle as effectively as any woman of flesh and blood. 

Finally, she could take no more. Ebenezer Scrooge had changed, and there was no going back. 

She had returned his ring and said her goodbyes. His broken, cold expression would forever haunt her, as she wished him well and departed. 

She had never stopped loving him. Nor praying for him. 

Even when she met and married another man, Belle kept Ebenezer in her heart. She had loved her husband and didn’t regret their life together. But still Scrooge lingered. 

Now in the days after her death, Belle Cratchit forced herself to keep hope. In life, she had been helpless to stop Ebenezer’s descent into cruelty. . . But perhaps, in death, there was hope yet to be found. . . 

“You wish to help him?” 

“Yes. As I always have.” 

In the snowy streets of London, standing outside Scrooge’s bodacious homestead, the ghost of Jacob Marley nodded. 

Marley had found Belle in her usual spot. He came offering an intriguing proposition. A way for Jacob to reduce the weight of his eternal chains, and for Belle to finally be able to move on. The perfect last chance to save crotchety old Scrooge from his own hell-fire chains and damnation. 

“So Ebenezer will be visited by you and three others. The others will show him his past, present, and future to help him see the error of his ways? In the end, giving him the chance to start anew?” Belle repeated. 

“Aye. It is his only hope,” Marley said. 

“Then let me be one of the three.” 

“You would do that for him? . . . You’d _be_ that for him?” 

Belle nodded. “Closure. . . For the both of us.” 

Marley couldn’t help but agree. He pointed towards the never-ending spiral of light that floated in the frosty winter sky. It never disappeared. Though only those deemed worthy could pass through it. 

“Go into the light, Lady. Give your request and you will know what to do.” 

Belle smiled softly, patting Jacob’s forearm. She pitied him, though she didn’t let it show. “Thank you, Jacob. Good luck with him.” 

Marley’s chains rattled as he strode towards Scrooge’s home, moaning as the heavy links of metal trailed after him. “I will need it. Scrooge is the most stubborn man in all of existence.” 

“Set the stage then. Show him your burdens, explain what pains you suffer,” Belle gestured to the chains. “And the three shall do the rest.” 

Marley agreed and walked through the stone wall. When he was gone, Belle floated toward the pure light. 

As she passed through the glowing veil, understanding came easy. It was clear what she must do, and how. 

Until it was her turn, she observed Scrooge’s journey as an unseen spectator. His conversation with Marley, the Ghost of Christmas Past, and the Ghost of Christmas Present. Throughout the visions of past and present Ebenezer had begun to care. His heart, blackened and twisted for so long, began to lighten and unwind. . . Now it was up to her. 

Donning a cloak of obsidian, she passed through the light again. 

Belle was the Ghost of Christmases yet to come. The spectre of the foreseeable events of Scrooge’s future. His final push to a better tomorrow, or his failure to understand how dire his fate was. It was up to her to pass on the message. And she would. 

What came after that was up to Scrooge. 

* * *

  
  


**3 .**

_“Let the stars in the sky remind of man’s compassion. Let us love till we die, and God bless us everyone.”_ **_\- Scrooge (_ ** **Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Today )**

**~**

Belle had been forbidden to speak, during her time with Scrooge. She could not answer his questions about the future, so loaded silence was all she could offer. But her hand pointed him in the right direction, and she stood sure and steadfast as she ferried him through the possibilities of his future, should he remain the same. 

His unmourned death, his giddy servants pawning his belongings with relish, the indifference felt by his passing, and the fate of Tiny Tim should he not receive the needed care. 

Belle's heart ached as she beheld her grandson’s grave, but still did not speak. It surprised her that the fate of her son’s family was so closely intertwined with Scrooge, but it also gave her hope. It was a small world, and a beautiful one at that. 

Timmy and Ebenezer. The two living humans that still needed her. . . The two pieces of her heart. 

Scrooge would never know that he wept for his former fiancee’s grandchild, or that he’d employed her son at his place of business. He’d never know what happened to her. But perhaps, he _felt_ the connection. Maybe his heart saw what his eyes and mind could not?

Belle’s ponderings were given an answer, as Ebenezer knelt before his own grave and wept. “Spirit, hear me,” he cried. “I am not the man I was! How can this be? When I have learned so much? When my heart is so full? Why show me all this… if I am past all hope?” 

Belle gave no verbal reply, but she pointed once more towards the tombstone. He looked again, and she saw the longing fill his gaze. . . Those eyes that she knew and loved so well. 

“I can change,” he murmured, tears streaming down his face. “The future can not be written in stone. Give me time to change, spirit! And I shall discard all that I was!” Then, running his shaking fingers down his own grave, he whispered to himself, “I can see a future full of beauty and my spirit starts to fly. . . . I’ll spend my fortune on the ones who need me, go where kindness and my conscience lead me. Give my heart and soul to _all._ Let the Christmas spirit live within me, Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Today!” 

Now Belle’s eyes matched Scrooge’s, as her own tears fell. She could see the darkness leave his heart in that moment. As he vowed to become a better man. 

Before them Scrooge’s gravestone cracked in two, and the world began to spin. 

Ebenezer had chosen. Belle’s work was done. . .

* * *

**4 .**

_“There’s a place called home. . . I can almost see. With a red front door and a roaring fire, and a Christmas tree. It’s a place called home, full of love and family. And I’m there at the door, watching you come home to me.”_ **_\- Belle Cratchit (_ ** **A Place Called Home )**

**~**

“You shall have a raise in your salary, Bob! Imagine that, my dear fellow! And I shall endeavor to do whatever I can to help your family from this day forward!” 

It was Christmas Day and all was right with the world. 

Belle hovered behind the chair of Tiny Tim, beaming as Scrooge offered Bob’s family a prize turkey. The bird weighed more than Tim, and would feed them for many days to come. A blessing in itself for the Cratchits. 

The wonder that bloomed over Tim’s face, as he gazed at the massive fowl was absolute. Then the child surprised everyone in the room, rising from his chair and hobbling over to the old man who stood by. 

Scrooge’s face melted into the softest smile Belle had ever seen, as Tiny Tim hugged him. “Thank you, Mister Scrooge! Thank you!” 

Ebenezer returned the embrace willingly. “You are welcome, my boy. I hope that you and I shall become good friends in the days to come.” 

“Yes,” Tiny Tim agreed, glancing back at his chair and his deceased grandmother. “I think we shall, sir.” Tim met Belle’s eyes and they shared a secretive, knowing smile. On Christmas day the veil of souls was thin. Timmy saw her and knew her. And as he accepted Scrooge without a fuss, he made her proud beyond measure. 

After a moment the rest of the Cratchit clan recovered themselves, thanking and flooding Scrooge with invitations to join them for dinner. All past ire forgotten, in the joy of the day. 

“I can stay for a time,” Scrooge said, smiling. “But I must also visit my nephew before the day is done.” 

Bob Cratchit ran a hand over his face in disbelief, before laughing merrily. “Well, you are welcome to stay with us as long or as little as you please, Mister Scrooge! We welcome you! Please, won’t you sit?” 

Belle watched them all gather round the table for Christmas dinner. Scrooge sat beside Tiny Tim, and within mere minutes of the meal, the two were already fast friends, whispering and sharing smiles. 

Belle observed the frivolity with an indescribable joy, knowing that her existence was complete. 

The ghost walked around the table, placing a kiss to the forehead of all that sat there. With each family member she kissed, Belle offered a blessing of happiness and hope. 

When she came to Tiny Tim, she pecked both of his cheeks. He giggled as she pulled away, waving to her. She waved back. No one else at the table noticed her, and she took the time to say goodbye to the man that had once been her world. 

“Goodbye, Ebenezer. . . Take care of them and yourself.” Belle bent down and placed a tender kiss to Scrooge’s lips. She saw something light behind his eyes, as he looked directly at her. For a moment the two stared at one another, before a single tear slipped from Ebenezer’s eye. Belle brushed it away, offering him the brightest smile as she retreated and began to fade. 

Belle held his gaze til the last. And she saw his lips form into her name. _Belle…._

**_“I love you, Ebenezer._ ** . . **_Make the best of your future, dear one.”_ **

Then, the spiral of light encompassed Belle.

The last thing she witnessed before finding her eternity, was the sight of Tiny Tim taking Scrooge’s hand and squeezing it. The old man and little boy wished her well, with nothing more than their eyes, misty with tears and love. 

Ebenezer Scrooge had been her past, present, and future. Just as she had been his. But his future had been changed. The ghostly chains were slowly unraveling about him, and his soul was no longer covered in shadows. 

Now Belle Cratchit had no more regrets. Nothing left to haunt her. So she drifted past the light to finally rest in peace. 

**_“God bless us, everyone.”_ **

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
